Applications installed on devices such as desktops, laptops, mobile devices, etc., consume resources. The Windows task manager on devices running Windows OS can display information such as a list of applications and processes that are running, CPU usage history, physical memory usage history and network utilization. Similarly, some mobile devices can provide users battery usage information such as how much battery is consumed by the device screen, Wi-Fi connection, etc., and/or per application statistics such as memory used, amount of data downloaded/uploaded, etc. However, this type of information is typically displayed for the user to see, but is not actionable by either the device or a user of the device. For example, if a user observes that an application is using the network, other than taking extreme actions like disconnecting from the network or force closing the application, the user has no option to control how the application uses the network.